Liar Liar
by Stephycats7785
Summary: This is one-shot based on my AH fanfiction 'Live Free And Race Hard' it is basically how Alice feels after Edward cheats on her. T for strong language.


**Title: Liar Liar**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice**

**Summary: This is one-shot based on my AH fanfiction 'Live Free And Race Hard' it is basically how Alice feels after Edward cheats on her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight! I also do not own the song lyrics!**

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_

_And the pills go down and get you higher_

_Baby bottle's burning, motherfucker_

_And the mother hates him like the daughter_

_Only god and maker gripping tighter_

_Saying you will burn in hell, they say_

_You will burn in hell_

Edward Cullen is nothing but a fucking liar. Everything he ever promised me was a lie. Everything we had built our relationship nothing more than a bunch of lies. Every time I saw him I wanted to scream liar out at the top of my lungs. The childhood poem always popped in to my head whenever he came in to my vision. Some baby daddy he turned out to be. The moment I tell him I am pregnant and he fucks another woman behind my back. Sometimes I wonder if Tanya was the first or if there have been other women?

Some may call me cruel for not taking him back after everything he has done to try and prove he's changed, but they don't know him like I do. If I give him another chance then he will just repeat the process and hurt me all over again. I've forgiven him to easily in the past and look where that has gotten me. I had a baby to think about now. I couldn't be with someone like Edward Cullen. I needed a man who would step up and take responsibility when they needed to. Someone who knew the word responsibility actually means. Being with Edward is going to slowly kill me. He is a like a poison and once he gets in to your system it's only a matter of time before he destroys you completely.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_

_Liar, liar, stop your soul from catching_

_Fire, fire, god and maker_

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_

_Liar, liar, house of fire_

_And the glass tastes messy chew it louder_

_bet your tummy hurts you, you motherfucker_

_mother never loved you_

_father touched you with the hand of god_

_He's gripping tighter_

_Saying you will burn in hell, they say_

_You will burn in hell_

He would make excuses for his behavior of course. Ever since I met him he would tell me how his parents never loved him. How his father wanted a clone and not an actual son. He would tell a tale about his mother and how she basically left him to raise himself. He claimed the only way he ever got the attention he needed was by rebelling. He was a fucking liar and now I would never fall victim to his lies again.

Carlisle and Esme were some of the sweetest people I knew. They had adopted me and took me in to their family without a second thought. Carlisle was always there to offer advice when I needed it. Esme the doting mother I never had. She was always there to give me fashion advice even if it were outdated. She taught me how to cook and never pushed me to open up. I never saw them treat Edward with anything other than love and kindness. Even when he did something to purposely piss them off. Never once did they scream at him or tell him he wasn't good enough.

_Fucking liar_

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_

_Liar, liar, stop your soul from catching_

_Fire, fire, god and maker_

_Liar, liar, you fucking liar_

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_

_Liar, liar, stop your soul from catching_

_Fire, fire, god and maker_

_Liar, liar, you fucking liar_

_You fucking liar_

_Liar, liar, you fucking liar_

_Liar, liar, you fucking liar_

_Liar, liar, you fucking liar_

Edward used to joke that he didn't have a soul. He said by the age of eighteen he had drunk it away. I never believed him since I had been blinded by his deceit. Now I knew he had been stating the truth. How could anyone have a soul and acted the way he did? Lying came natural to him and that sickened me. I should've realized his game sooner. Instead I got sucked in to his web and all it left me with was being pregnant and heartache.

"_I am a changed man Alice. The day I met you was the day I became a better man." _Lies! He had never changed. The only thing which changed was the fact he had become better at hiding his true nature. He only wanted sex from me and when he got it he must've decided I was a good lay and used sweet words and my need for love and acceptance to keep me chained to him.

"_I promise I will never hurt you Ali. I would rather die than bring you pain." _Another promise which held no ounce of truth to it. If it were true then why wasn't he burning in hell right now? Why wasn't he six feet under? If I had a penny for every lie he ever told me then I would be a billionaire. I won't let my baby be raised by a fucking liar. I won't have he or she sucked in to that world. How long would his promises to be a good father even last? How long would it take him to get bored and move on? I would never risk putting my children through that.

"_Alice I love you. I will always love you." _Just a bunch of fucking lies. No longer would I listen to him ever again. I was done with him and all of his lies. When it came down to it, my feelings were like the childhood poem. I found out he was a liar and now he had to live with fire that would burn him alive. That fire was me and he would regret hurting me. I would make sure of it.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_

_Hanging from a telephone wire_

Edward Cullen is nothing more than a fucking liar and I wished he would hang himself from a telephone wire. Then I wouldn't have to deal with his shit anymore. Yet when had Edward Cullen ever done anything I wanted? I knew this wasn't over by a long shot. Still, I was ready for him this time. I would never fall back in to his web of sticky lies. I would fight and I would use fire. For the sake of my child I had to. There was no other choice.

THE END!

**AN: My cousin played this song for me and I thought it fit Edward and Alice from 'Live Free And Race Hard.' I may even make a video to it and put it on youtube. I haven't decided yet. Anyways I know it was short, but I hope you all liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
